


A Night of Surprises

by meredithxgreys



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sometime in the future, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithxgreys/pseuds/meredithxgreys
Summary: Meredith was doing something she’d never ever thought she do. If someone told her this would be happening to her a few years ago, she would definitely think they were crazy. She still didn’t quite believe it herself, even though she knew it was happening.So now she was going to surprise Andrew. He constantly surprised her with chocolate, flowers, and dates over the last few years. She hardly surprised him with anything since she isn’t the romantic type, but she knew he’d love it.





	A Night of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So not my best writing in my opinion, but I couldn't seem to get this little idea out of my head. So here it is. Enjoy :)
> 
> Not sure the Italian is 100 percent correct, so if it translates wrong, sorry!

Meredith was doing something she’d never ever thought she do. If someone told her this would be happening to her a few years ago, she would definitely think they were crazy. She still didn’t quite believe it herself, even though she knew it was happening.

So now she was going to surprise Andrew. He constantly surprised her with chocolate, flowers, and dates over the last few years. She hardly surprised him with anything since she isn’t the romantic type, but she knew he’d love it.

It was kind of corny the way she wanted to do it, but she figured it would be worth it. She just hoped he liked it, because Meredith hadn’t done very many romantic, corny things in her life.

The one thing that comes to mind when Meredith tries to think of corny things she has done was the house of candles for Derek. That was probably the biggest romantic gesture she had ever done, and will probably ever do. She remembers the waiting for him was the worst. She kept thinking in her head that he would hate it or think that it was stupid. That’s what was going through her brain while she waited for Andrew to come home.

Home. That still felt weird to her, even though he had moved into her house, now their house, months ago. She was really apprehensive about it at first, although she did secretly enjoy having him around all the time. She was just scared what the kids would think. Of course they loved him, but she just had that fear in the back of her mind that they wouldn’t like him or they would she is replacing their father.

Of course, now that fear was back, but slightly different. She knows they will have to have a discussion about it. The little miracle that was currently growing inside her couldn’t get in the way of her and Andrew spending time with her other three kids. She also doubts that Andrew will favor his child over her kids with Derek, but she will be making sure that does not happen. She will not let her kids feel neglected because of a new baby. Not happening in their house.

Her hand rests on her currently flat tummy, just under her naval. Another conversation her and Andrew will have to have is the possibility of miscarriage, or a rough pregnancy. She’s not sure she is ready to endure either of those, but she doesn’t have much of a choice at this point. She just knows that whatever happens, it won’t be easy.

She checks her watch again, and only a few minutes had passed since she last checked. He should be home any minute now. She just wishes he would hurry up, because the waiting is slowly killing her. She had known for a few days now, but she just wanted to be one hundred percent sure when she told him. No need to get him excited for no reason.

If she’s being honest though, she’s known longer than a few days. She knows her body, and she knew something was up. Pregnancy hadn’t crossed her mind till she was five days late on her period. That’s when it had hit her.

They had been pretty careful from the start of their relationship, but she had recently decided to change forms of birth control out of convince. She was a working mother of three, so the pill wasn’t the greatest option, but it was what she stuck to. At least up until recently when her surgeries started to run long more often, or something would happen with the kids and she would just simply forget. So she had decided to change to the shots.

She knew there was a chance she would get pregnant in that little time that it took to take effect. Her thought was that it was merely a week. She still had a hostile uterus, so she just assumed they would be fine. The stick turning blue proved her otherwise.

Even after the stick turned blue, she didn’t quite believe it because of how slim the chances were. So, she ran a blood test under Jane Doe, which showed that she was pregnant. She scheduled an appointment with her OB, but she decided to tell Andrew before going to that. The appointment was in the morning, so she had no choice but to tell him tonight. She wanted him there. Especially if there was a chance they could hear the heartbeat for the first time.

They had danced around the idea of kids or a kid of their own, but nothing was never ever set in stone. She and Andrew were happy with her three kids and their jobs, so they thought it would be better not to disturb that. They had agreed that if the desire for more was strong enough, that they would sit down and have a conversation about the best option. She did tell him the first time they had a conversation about children that it was unlikely that she would get pregnant, so they said that if the time came they would look into options like surrogacy and adoption. Seems like they got lucky.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears the front door open, then close a second later. She is sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. He walks in a moment later, and he seems upset. “Hey babe, how was your day?”

He grunts. “Not great. I have these parents who think they know was best for their kid, and it is going to end up killing him.” He saunters over to the fridge. “Wanna a beer?”

“No thanks.” Oh but how she would kill for a glass of wine. He will definitely have to make it up to her in other ways since she can’t drink for nine months. “Sorry your day was so terrible.”

He takes a seat across from her and takes a big swig of his beer. “It’s not your fault. How was yours?”

She just wants to jump out her seat and tell him already, but she has a cute way planned that she doesn’t want to ruin. “My surgeries got cancelled, so it was a pretty slow day.” In reality, only one of her surgeries got cancelled, the other she pushed back so she could figure out how to surprise him.

“That sucks too.” He sighs. “Are you sure you don’t want a beer, or wine or anything?”

She smiles softly. “I’m sure. I know a way or two that I could make your day so much better.”

He smirks. “I know a few ways to.”

She giggles, because that’s not at all what she meant, but she’s sure that will follow. “Not what I meant, at all.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yep.” She tries to not make her smile so big, but she can’t help it. She’s aching to see his reaction. “I actually have a surprise for you.”

“Do you?” He asks before taking another sip of his beer. “What might that be, Mer?”

“Well,” She shrugs. “It is hidden in the kitchen, and you have to find it.”

He throws he a questioning glance before rising from his seat, and looking along the counters. She watches in amusement as he doesn’t find anything. She stands and leans against one of them. “You are pretty cold right now.”

He scoffs. “I feel like a little child right now.” She just smirks, and he continues on with his search.

He opens the fridge, and moves several things around. “Am I getting hotter or colder?”

She tilts her head up, acting like she’s thinking about it. “You’re freezing.”

“Okay…” He trails off. He then begins to open every cupboard in the kitchen, with no luck. “Come on Mer, this is torture. Just tell me what the surprise is.”

She crosses her arms. “Nope, you gotta find it.” She glances at the stove for a moment, hoping he takes the hint.

“Did you make dinner, Mer?” He asks while he moves toward the stove. Andrew quickly checks on top of the stove, before opening it. He pulls out a single bun from the oven. “A bun in the oven? Is that supposed to be my surprise?”

Meredith tries to suppress her smile. She tries not laugh at the fact that he doesn’t get it right away. “Yes, Andrew. A bun in the oven.”

He stares at the bun in his hand. “A bun in the oven?”

Meredith just nods, hoping he will get the cheesy phrase. “Yep.”

He whispers the phrase to himself several more times, and Meredith is trying her best not to laugh. His wide eyes meet hers suddenly, and his mouth is agape. “A bun in the oven?”

“Mhm.” She nods, and he drops the bun and flies toward her, throwing his arms around her.

He squeezes her tightly before releasing her. “We are having a baby?”

She grabs his hand and places it on her flat stomach. “Yes, Andrew, yes we are.”

His lips quickly find hers, and his hand never leaves her stomach. He pulls away from the kiss, and drops down on to his knees in front of her. He lifts her shirt and places a few kisses on her belly. “Ciao piccolo, ti amo.”

Meredith melts at Andrew speaking Italian to the baby. She can feel tears threatening to fall, but she’ll blame that on the pregnancy hormones. He is now holding her hips, and staring up at her. “I love you Meredith. I love you so much.”

Andrew places his hand back on her belly, and whispers to it. “I guess there is no better time to do this, right baby?”

Meredith furrows her brows at him. He takes her hands in his, and pulls a box from his pocket with his other hand. “I know neither of these are perfect timing, but I love you Meredith. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore, and it’s terrifying. Our four kids, this house, and you. That’s all I want.” He pops open the box, revealing a small shining diamond. “Meredith, will you marry me?”

She pulls one of her hands from his to cup her mouth. There was no more holding back the tears anymore. Now she had a baby and a wedding to plan for, and she couldn’t be more excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all how I expected to end it, but hey, it's still cute and fluffy. It sucks because we will probably never see anything like this on the show, but that’s what fanfics are for!
> 
> *I know you guys are going to ask for more parts (you guys always seem to, which I love when you do) but I already have two stories going, so I doubt it will happen. I'd love to pick up the next part with them in the doctors office so maybe if I get inspired or finish one of my other stories, I may add more to this, it just depends.*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
